


El ángel de la muerte

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español, Gen, Other, Violencia, genocidio, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El vapor del tren y el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de este hizo que los soldados se apurasen a abrir las puertas y ordenaran a las personas en salir en una fila larga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ángel de la muerte

**Resumen Treceavo drabble:** El vapor del tren y el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de este hizo que los soldados se apurasen a abrir las puertas y ordenaran a las personas en salir en una fila larga.

 **Personaje:** Trafalgar Law (Tomando el papel del famoso doctor Josef Mengele apodado el Ángel de la Muerte). Mozu y Kiwi (Las gemelas de Water Seven).

 **Humanidad:** Tortura Nazi  

 **Habitación:** Humanidad

 **Universo:** AU                                  

 **Número de palabras:** 1069

 **Notas de Autor:** Siento mucho esto…

 

 

 

Cuando varios soldados de la división Nazi vieron que un nuevo tren lleno de Judíos estaba a punto de llegar a la estación, no les fue raro ver a un médico dar un paso adelante y mostrar una sonrisa de lo más sádica. Trafalgar Law era su nombre, reconocido médico por experimentar con los judíos y sobre todo por escoger quien vivía y quien moría… la mayoría de judíos preferirían la muerte a ser elegidos vivos.

El vapor del tren y el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de este hizo que los soldados se apurasen a abrir las puertas y ordenaran a las personas en salir en una fila larga, Trafalgar Law odiaba el desorden, y mucho más el contacto con ese tipo de personas si estaban sucios. Grande era su fama, que tan solo verlo: moreno, de ojos grises, cabello negro, de considerable metro ochenta y tatuajes que adornaban su piel, y barba que se unía con las patillas, hacía que los judíos ahogasen un gemido de miedo.

—¡En orden, malditos perros!—gritaban los soldados—¡El doctor va a pasar!

Kiwi y Mozu, que eran gemelas, no lograban entender el miedo que su gente tenía, un hombre no podía hacer tanto mal, ¡Pero que equivocadas estaban!

Law esperaba que los soldados ordenaran a los miles de judíos, esto llevaba horas, pero nadie podía quejarse, el médico necesitaba ser complacido y si no se hacía lo que quería, solo con decir que la pistola que portaba no era de adorno, bastaba.

Después de cinco horas tediosas de ordenar a esa gente, Law comenzó a caminar lentamente, cualquiera que lo viera lo compararía con un gran animal salvaje asechando a su presa, con sonrisa de satisfacción y gran regocijo mostrado en su rostro.

Vive, vive… ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Serviría para sus experimentos? Desde luego que no, cuando pasaba esto, se detenía y miraba un rato a la pobre alma y sacaba su pistola de su funda.

—Abre la boca—ordenó, el tipo no hizo lo que se le dijo, vaya, un luchador, habría que arreglar eso, con una patada en el estómago, seguido del fuerte agarre de cabellos de la víctima colocaba con su mano desocupada el arma en la boca y—, te dije que la abrieras, imbécil.

El sonido del cráneo rompiéndose a pedazos, seguido del chapoteo de sangre y sesos era el arrullo que tanto le gustaba a Law, él se lo había ordenado, debió de haberle hecho caso.     

Se acomodaba la bata y retiraba el polvo imaginario de su uniforme militar y seguía con la selección.

 

Vive… vive… disparo, disparo… disparo… vive… disparo… disparo…

Las balas eran requeridas de inmediato cada tanto, a veces resultaba que de más de cinco mil personas, solo doscientas sobrevivían a la selección, estas personas rogaban su muerte.

Mozu estaba asustada cuando llegó el turno de Kiwi, que estaba a su lado, cuando Law se detuvo ahogó el llanto, no, no quería ver.

—¿Gemelas?—la voz de Law salió cantarina, como un niño en Navidad que recibía el regalo solicitado, le encantaban los gemelos, les fascinaban, ellos, las personas con enanismo y con enfermedades particularmente interesantes, le hacían tener cierto grado de emoción, de regocijo… de enferma satisfacción.

…

…

…

—Viven.

Con ellas se cumplían el total de ciento cincuenta personas vivas, de más de seis mil.

—Síganme los que marqué que vivieran, a los demás—se dio la vuelta, seguido de las personas que había dicho—, al horno.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

El deseo de morir llegó dos horas después, los sobrevivientes fueron puestos en un cuarto húmedo y se les ordenó desvestirse rápidamente, para ser bañados con agua helada a presión, el dolor de cabeza, piqueteo y entumecimiento de las extremidades no era nada comparado con el golpe del agua, era como si se les fuera lanzado rocas con gran velocidad.

Los experimentos fueron puestos en marcha una vez vestidos. Las gemelas fueron separadas del resto y trasladada a un cuarto especial, antes de que se marcharan, el resto les dio una mirada de lastima, cosa que les hizo temer.

—Los gemelos sufren más—una persona gritó antes de ser acribillada a balazos, fue la única pista que se les dio.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Y si sufrían y de la peor manera, Law les dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, habían pasado más de seis meses y el abdomen de Kiwi mostraba un evidente embarazo, habían sido sometidas a violación, más de una semana con las piernas abiertas, siendo arremetidas por personas desconocidas, ninguno era Alemán, ellos no se rebajaban a tocar a personas de su índole: Esclavos Rusos, Polacos y mismos Judíos eran obligados a violarlas.

Law separó a Mozu de Kiwi, quería ver si era cierto que los gemelos eran verdaderamente unidos, de ellas dos, solo Kiwi tuvo la desgracia de embarazarse, Mozu fue sometida a experimentos más dolorosos y extravagantes, pero poca cosa comparada a lo el futuro de Kiwi tenía para con ella.

El médico nunca les hablaba, solo veía y analizaba los experimentos que se les hacía.

Mozu sufrió de la esterilización a base de cemento, que consistía en inyectarles un tipo de cemento líquido en el útero de las mujeres, Mozu sufrió demasiado, los dolores en su vientre y partes bajas eran intensos, la gangrena se comenzó a desarrollar en ella debido a la falta de cuidado de sus heridas. No solo eso, se le inyecto un líquido en los ojos, experimento que Law hacía para ver si se podía cambiar el color de ojos de una persona… quedó ciega y al ver que sus ojos jamás serían utilizados, Law optó en arrancárselos y dejarlos en un frasco y colocarlo en su colección de ojos que albergaba en su despacho.

Mozu no llegó ni al mes.

Kiwi por su parte, era analizada con más esmero, con dedicación, debido al embarazo, Law quería comprobar si con personas que tenían gemelos, se podía conseguir que nacieran de igual manera gemelos.

Cuando se comprobó que ella no tendría gemelos, Law ordenó sacarle el feto y desolló viva a la mujer…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Trafalgar Law—el juez de la corte lo miró severamente—, al haber hecho experimentos y torturas a más de cien mil personas, se le condena al fusilamiento.

Law solo sonrió, la gente estúpida no quería darle la razón, hizo eso por el bien de la ciencia.

 

 

 


End file.
